Benutzer:OneVision/Sarasays Attacken
Sarasay '''ist die Godslayer der 5 Elemente und beherrscht dementsprechend die Elemente Wasser, Erde, Feuer, Luft und zu guter Letzt den ''Spirit of Earth. ''Nebst den eigentlichen God Slayer-Fähigkeiten kann sie weitere Magien im Kampf einsetzen; die Verblutungs-Magie, die Feuerschmieds-Magie und die Exekutions-Magie. Wasser Nebst dem Element Wasser beherrscht Sarasay die Verblutungs-Magie. Sie beherrscht diese Magie gegen ihren Willen, denn sie wurde ihr durch das Experiment ''Infinity ''aufgezwungen. Mit dieser Magie lässt der Anwender die Blutbahnen seines Gegners "platzen" und dieser verblutet dann innerlich.thumb|left|250px|"Water Wall" in Aktion. *Seven Seas of Rhye: Auch bekannt als Die sieben Weltmeere des Rhye. Dies ist eigentlich keine richtige Attacke. Wenn Sarasay diesen Zauber anwendet, verbannt sie ihren Gegner in eine Art Zwischendimension. Die sieben Weltmeere bilden dann eine Sperre und diese ist undurchdringlich. *Water Wall: Auch bekannt als ''Wasserwand. ''Mit dieser Attacke erzeugt der Anwender eine gigantische Wand aus Wasser und dient dann als Verteidigung. Jedoch kann dieser Zauber nur in der Nähe von Wasser angwendet werden. *Ocean Wave: Auch bekannt als Die grosse Ozeanwelle. Setzt Sarasay zu dieser Attacke an, erzeugt thumb|250px|Die Wirkung von Sarasays "Ocean Wave".sie eine riesige Flutwelle, die dann auf ihren Gegner zurollt. Es ist eine sehr wirkungsvolle Attacke, jedoch kann man sie nur in der Nähe anwenden. *Double Ocean Wave: Das Grundprinzip ist wie bei ''Ocean Wave, ''nur dass diese Attacke doppelt so stark ist. Ebenfalls ist etwas anders an dieser Attacke: Während sonst eine Welle von einer Seite auf den Gegner zu rast, rollt von der anderen Seite ebenfalls eine Welle her. Der Gegner wird sozusagen von dieser Attacke "zerquetscht". *Water Mirror: Auch bekannt als ''der Wasserspiegel. ''Dies ist eine sehr gute Verteidigung. Damit erzeugt thumb|left|250px|Der Anwender erzeugt den "Water Mirror".Sarasay einen "Spiegel" aus Wasser, der die feindliche Attacke auf den Gegner selber zurücklenkt. Water Mirror ist nicht nur eine gute Verteidigung, sondern es reflektiert auch die Gefühle des Gegners. *The Tides: Auch bekannt als ''Die Gezeiten. ''Diese Attacke hat nichts mit den normalen Gezeiten zu tun. Der Anwender entzieht dem Gegner einen grossen Teil von dessen Lebensenergie und wandelt sie dann in Form von magischer Energie um. Aber anstatt die neu gewonnene magische Kraft selber zu nützen, richtet Sarasay die Kraft auf den Gegner. Diese "zerreisst" dann den Gegner innerlich. *Icy Water Fountain: Auch bekannt als ''Eisige Wasserfontäne. ''Dies ist eine kombinierte Attacke von thumb|250px|Die Kombi-Attacke von Wasser und Eis.Wasser und Eis. Die Attacke ist etwas speziell, da das Eis seine Wirkung erst dann entfaltet, wenn es auf den Gegner trifft. Durch den frontalen Angriff wird der Gegner in einem Eisblock "eingefroren", wobei er sich erst nach einer Weile wieder befreien kann. Erde Durch das Element Erde ist es Sarasay erlaubt, die Gefühle anderer Menschen zu fühlen. Ebenfalls ist sie dank den Gefühlslagen des Gegners immer genaustens informiert, wie es im Kampf um die Person steht und was für einen Schritt er als nächstes wagt. *Beating Stone Fist of Earth: Auch bekannt als Steiniger Faustschlag der Erde. Mit dieser Attacke thumb|left|250px|Ihre "Steinfaust"erschafft der Anwender eine riesige Steinfaust, die den Gegner frontal angreift. *Liberty of Earth: Auch bekannt als Die Freiheit der Erde ''oder ''Die Wiege der Erde. Dies ist eine sehr wirkungsvolle Attacke und kann grundsätzlich nur vom Träger des ''Spirit of Earth ''angewendet werden. Momentan ist Sarasay die Einzige, die ''Liberty of Earth ''einsetzen kann. Setzt der Feind zu einem Angriff an, kann Sarasay ihrem Gegner die Energie der Attacke entziehen und diese in Form von Schmerz dem Gegner "zurücksenden". Es ist eine sehr wirkungsvolle Attacke und vernichtet den Gegner mit einem Schlag. *Earth Protector: Dies ist eine flexible Variante der Verteidigung. Sarasay kann durch Steine eine Art Körperrüstung erschaffen und kann damit auch angreifen. Luft *Eye of Heaven: Auch bekannt als ''Das Auge des Himmels. ''Bei dieser Attacke hält Sarasay ihre Hand gen thumb|250px|Sarasay setzt "Eye of Heaven" ein.den Himmel. Sie konzentriert ihre Magie auf einen Punkt und plötzlich erscheint ein "grosses Auge", das sich langsam öffnet. Ein mächtiger Sturm "schiesst" daraus und greift den Gegner frontal von oben an. Es ist eine sehr wirkungsvolle Attacke und Sarasay setzt sie sehr gerne ein. *Eye of the Tornado:' Auch bekannt als ''Das Auge des Tornados. ''Dies ist die stärkste Verteidigungsform von Sarasay. Sie erzeugt einen mächtigen Tornado, der sie vor jeglicher Art von Attacke schützt. *'Falling Sky: Auch bekannt als ''Fallender Himmel. ''Wenn Sarasay zu dieser Attacke ansetzt, konzentriert thumb|left|250px| "Falling Sky" rast auf den Gegner zu.sie ihre ganze Magie auf einen Punkt und erzeugt eine geballte Kraft, die sie dann auf ihren Gegner abfeuert. Man könnte meinen als entlädt der Himmel seine gesamte Energie. *Sky Drive: Dies ist eher ein Unterstützungszauber und erlaubt dem Anwender, sich mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit zu bewegen. Der Zauber ist während einem Kampf sehr nützlich und damit kann man beispielsweise einer Attacke ausweichen. thumb|170px|Sarasays Auge leuchtet. *Starry Sky: Auch bekannt als ''Sternenklarer Himmel. ''Diese Attacke kann nur bei klarem Himmel und bei Nacht angewendet werden. Dementsprechend kann Sarasay diese Attacke nicht sehr oft anwenden. Sarasay nützt die magische Kraft der Planeten am Sternenhimmel und vereint diese in einem Angriff. Die Attacke greift den Gegner frontal von oben an und vernichtet den Gegner mit einem Schlag. Feuer thumb|left|220px|Sarasay setzt ihren gefürchteten Feuertornado ein. Sarasay beherrscht nebst dem Element Feuer zwei weitere Magien, die auf dem Feuer basieren. So kann sie die Feuerschmieds-Magie anwenden, die ihr erlaubt, Waffen aus Feuer zu schmieden. Die andere Magie nennt sich Exekutions-Magie, die ziemlich berüchtigt ist. Sarasay kann eine sehr spezielle Form von Feuer einsetzen, um andere Menschen zu exekutieren *Fire Tornado: Setzt Sarasay zu dieser Attacke an, erzeugt sie mit Hilfe dem Element Feuer einen riesigen Tornado, der alles und jeden verbrennt. thumb|202px|Der Anwender setzt "Feuriger Endschlag" ein. *Sog der Flammen: Bei diesem Angriff setzt der Anwender seine gesamte magische Kraft ein und erzeugt so einen starken Sog, der alles und jeden mit reinzieht. *Feuriger Endschlag: Dies ist ein sehr wirkungsvoller Angriff. Der Anwender konzentriert seine Magie auf einen Punkt und erzeugt eine geballte Kraft, die er dann auf seinen Gegner abfeuert. *Blazing Fire of Violence: Auch bekannt als ''Lodernde Gewalt des Feuers. ''Bei dieser Attacke kann man hautnah thumb|left|198px|"Blazing Fire of Violence"die geballte Kraft des Feuers spüren und sehen. Sarasay setzt diese Attacke ziemlich selten ein, da sie eine zerstörerische Gewalt hat. Denn bei dieser Attacke gibt es einen Nachteil; Die Attacke raubt einen Teil der Lebensenergie und wandelt sie in die gefürchtete Feuergewalt um. Je öfter man sie einsetzt, desto schwächer wird man und im schlimmsten Fall kann es sogar zum Tod führen! Kombinierte Attacken Auch bekannt unter dem Namen ''Unison Raid. ''Bei diesem Zauber kombiniert Sarasay ihre Magie und wendet thumb|268px|Die göttliche Vereinigung der 5 Elemente.sie in einer Attacke an. *Göttliche Vereinigung der 4 Elemente: Bei dieser Attacke kombinert sie die vier Elemente Wasser, Erde, Feuer und Luft. Setzt Sarasay zum Angriff an, streckt sie ihre rechte Hand gen den Himmel und konzentriert ihre magische Kraft auf einen Punkt. Ein gigantischer magischer Zirkel erscheint oben am Himmel und plötzlich schiesst eine geballte Kraft auf den Gegner zu und trifft ihn frontal von oben. Dies ist eine sehr wirkungsvoller und starker Angriff und gehört zu den stärksten Attacken von Sarasay. thumb|left|260px|Die Wirkung der Attacke entfaltet sich. *Göttliche Vereinigung der 5 Elemente: Die Attacke basiert grundsätzlich auf dem selben Prinzip wie die ''Göttliche Vereinigung der 4 Elemente. ''Aber anstatt 4 Elemente auf einmal zu beschwören, kommt noch Sarasays ''Spirit of Earth ''dazu. Mit diesem Zauber mausert sich die ''Göttliche Vereinigung der 5 Elemente. ''zu Sarasays stärkstem Angriff. Feuerschmieds-Magie thumb|226px|"Fire Arrow" in Aktion. Nebst dem Element Feuer beherrscht Sarasay auch die Feuerschmieds-Magie. Dies ist eine sehr spezielle Form der Feuermagie und nur Auserwählte beherrschen sie. Die Magie erlaubt dem Anwender, Waffen aus Feuer zu schmieden. Die Waffen sind jederzeit einsetzbar und sind im Kampf unzerstörbar. *Fire Arrow: Auch bekannt als Feuerpfeil. Bei dieser Attacke beschwört Sarasay einen Pfeilbogen aus Feuer und schiesst einen Pfeil auf den Gegner ab. Je weiter das Zielort entfernt ist, desto grösser und schneller wird der Pfeil. Der Pfeil weicht nicht von seiner Flugbahn ab und durchbohrt alles und jeden, was sich ihm in den Weg stellt. thumb|left|212px|Die ultimative Form von Sarasays Feuerpfeil. *Purple Arrow of Lightning: Auch bekannt als ''Purpurner Pfeil des Blitzes. ''Diese Attacke basiert auf dem gleichen Prinzip wie der "Fire Arrow", nur bewegt sich dieser Pfeil in Lichtgeschwindigkeit und seine Wirkungskraft ist viel mächtiger. thumb|230px|Der Anwender setzt das Feuerschwert im Kampf ein. *Heiliges Feuerschwert von Ares: Dies ist ein heiliges Schwert und Sarasay ist die Einzige, die es beschwören und im Kampf einsetzen kann. Das Schwert ist unzerstörbar und die Flammen sind von zerstörerischer Wut. *Lance of the Fire Devil: Auch bekannt als ''Die Lanze des Feuerteufels. ''Dies ist eine spezielle Lanze, denn man muss sozusagen einen "Pakt" mit ihr abschliessen. Die Lanze wählt nämlich ihre Besitzer selber aus unthumb|left|228px|Sarasays Feuerlanzed man kann sie nur dann beschwören, wenn die Situation brenzlig ist. Wie die anderen "Feuerwaffen" ist auch diese Lanze unzerstörbar und kann jedes Material problemlosdurchbohren. Exekutions-Magie Die Exekutions-Magie ist ein mörderischer Zauber und ist dafür gedacht, Menschen zu ermorden. Diese spezielle und äusserst seltene Art von Magie "erlernte" Sarasay durch das Experiment ''Infinity. '' Die Flammen der Magie sind sehr speziell und leuchten blau, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist. Der Grund dafür ist eigentlich ziemlich simpel: Die blaue Farbe überdeckt das Blut, das beim "Morden" entsteht. thumb|left|226px|Die Exekution. *Blazing Fire of Distraint: Auch bekannt als ''Lodernde Feuerexekution. ''Setzt Sarasay zu dieser Attacke an, richtet sie ihre Hand auf das Gesicht des Gegners und erzeugt eine geballte Enerige, die dann auf den Gegner zu rast. Man könnte es auch so sehen, dass der Gegner damit exekutiert wird. thumb|246px|Die Flammen lassen ihre Opfer an einem qualvollen Tod sterben. *Blue Flames of Distraint: '''Auch bekannt als ''Blaue Flammen der Exekution. ''Dies ist die stärkste Form der Magie und die Flammen lassen ihr Opfer an einem qualvollen Tod sterben. Der Mordprozess dauert im Gegensatz zu "Blazing Fire of Distraint" ziemlich lange.